Existing locks for use in safes or vaults are generally independent mechanical combination locks or independent electronic combination locks. The mechanical combination locks are divided into regular mechanical combination locks and high-security mechanical combination locks. The regular mechanical combination locks have a small number of combinations and are less secure, while the high-security mechanical combination locks have a large number of combinations, and are more secure. However, the high-security mechanical combination locks are difficult to operate. Combinations are difficult to remember, and resetting the combinations are tedious and cumbersome operations, causing poor user experiences. On the other hand, electronic combination locks have capability of more complex combinations, passcode entering and resetting are relatively convenient, causing better user experiences. However, the electronic combination locks have more electronic components and complex structure, and are prone to failures because of environmental elements such as moisture, strong electro-magnetic fields, and vibration.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.